The Chronicles Of Selena
by Love To Dream Writers
Summary: A young girl. Who thought she was the most ordinary person in the world. What will happen as she finds out, she may be the most extraordinary girl in the world. Join her through her journey in which she finds a new family, adventure, and much more. First story! No flames please, constructive criticism welcome. Probably OOC.
1. She's In For The Ride of Her Life

**A/N: Hello people! This is Love To Laugh here with a new Marvel Fanfic! This is my first fanfiction here so I hope you all like it! I usually don't do A/N chapters, so most of my A/N's will be up here, or at the bottom of the page. Please pardon spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll try to be careful but a few always squeeze in.**

 **To understand this chapter, you may have to have needed to watch Thor: The Dark World.**

 **Me: This is one of the few chapter where I will do the disclaimer, but usually we will have special...guests...**

 **Me: *thinks to self* 'This will be interesting'**

 **Me: I do not own anything in this story...yet... (Spoiler Alert: OC coming up soon!)**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The Allfather bellowed as he entered the throne room. He motioned for the royal guards to leave. A phrase commonly voiced by Darcy made its way through Thor's mind. 'Oh boy, I'm in big trouble now.' He kneeled to the ground out of habit and respect.

"Father," Thor started. "please try to understand. She is ill."

"So? That is no logical explanation for bring a mortal to Asgard!" Odin exclaimed. "Midgardians have their own healers. They're called doctors." Thor rose from his previous position.

"But Father, you do not understand. According to Jane, this illness is not of Midgard. When anybody other than I, or her companion Lady Darcy, tries to touch her, they are repelled and Jane falls to the ground. I believed that our healers would be able to help her."

Odin was about to retort before a thought came into mind. All of the color drained from his face. 'No, it couldn't be.'

"Follow me, and bring Ms. Foster as well." The king told his eldest son cryptically, before rushing out of the throne room, his golden cape trailing behind him.

"Is you father always like this?" Jane questioned, breaking her silence. She walked up to Thor, wrapping her arm around his, so the crook of her elbow lined up with his. He rested his hand on hers.

"No, my love. And that's what worries me." With that, he led her out of the throne room, following in his fathers footsteps.

To say that Thor was confused when he entered the Casket room would be an understatement. This was where they kept all of the Ancient Relics they came across in the Universe, including the most important one, the Casket of Winters. Or so he thought.

"Father, why are we here." He inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you know who the Dark Elves are?" Odin asked his son.

"Of course, every child in all the Nine Realms know the story." Then Thor saw the confused look on Jane's face. "Well, Eight of the Nine Realms. Basically, when the Universe first began, there was nothing. Well, not nothing, but there was only darkness. And in this Darkness, thrived the Dark Elves. When light came to the Universe, they were angered. They wanted to plunge the Universe into eternal Darkness. But, King Bor of Asgard, my grandfather, led an alliance of the realms to battle against their realm, Svartalfheim, and defeated them. From then on, the Dark Elves have been nothing but a story. Their leader, Malekith, is used by mothers as a means to threaten their children if they misbehave, or refuse to sleep."

"Ah, but what is left out of the stories, is the Aether. A weapon of pure darkness, forged out of the Eternal Night the Dark Elves resided in. Malekith planned to use it to destroy all Light in the Universe, before my father intervened. However, my father never destroyed the Aether. He convened with the leaders of Realms, and they sent it to the last place anybody would imagine to look for it."

"Earth." Jane breathed out. Odin nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, he believed it would be safe on Midgard."

"But what does this have to do with Jane?" Thor questioned his father.

"The Aether cannot function on its own. It... I can't explain it well, but it needs something else."

"It's symbiotic!" Jane exclaimed. The father and son cast confused glances at her. "It needs a host."

"Yes. It needs a host. It cannot do anything on its own." The king told.

"Now we just need to know which type of relationship it is." Jane thought aloud. She once again received confused glances from the father and son.

"In symbiosis, there are three types of relationships. Commensalism, where the organism is benefited by the host, but the host is unaffected and/or unharmed. Mutualism is when both the organism and host are benefited by the relationship. And parasitism is when the organism is benefited by the host, but the host is also harmed," She finished with flushed cheeks.

Her face went a deeper shade of red as she noticed the the amazed faces of the two Asgardian royals. Thor smiled internally, relishing the twinkle of happiness that came in her eyes as she talked about anything related to science. However, her eyes gleamed the brightest, when she talked about the stars.

"It is in a way a mix of all three. While it lives off of your life force, it also protects you, and you are not immediately harmed,"

"But Father, how will this help Jane?"

"When my father met with the Elders and Leaders, they believed that we must put things into balance. The Aether was created out of pure darkness, and there was nothing to balance it. So we sought out the help of the Light Elves, who allied with us during the war. They created the Light Aether, more commonly known as the Ether."

"Did they send this to Earth as well?" Jane questioned. Odin nodded in affirmation once again.

"But the Ether was hidden in a different way. The Ether has a unique ability, to bond with a soul, and allow it to use its powers for good. Only for good. The Ether can analyze every soul in the world. And the soul with the purest heart, it bonds to."

"But how does it bond to a heart and know it is pure. What if their heart is corrupted as the host ages?" Thor asked his father.

"The Ether can tell. It doesn't exactly predict the future, so-to speak. The Ether already knows how pure a person's heart is, but it can also tell that once it bonds, will the heart corrupt with power. It cannot tell specific things, but it knows. Each time its previous companion dies, the Ether starts its search over again. Many don't know of its power. It is time its power is unleashed. I will be speaking to the Light Elves to unlock its power. Only then, will it be able to fully bond with its current companion, and the companion will be able to utilize its power, if the Ether accepts them. To date, the Ether has never accepted a soul. But, I believe that this time it will. I know who the host is, and know, that this time, it will accept the bond.

"But not without testing the soul. However, I know the person with the Ether is in danger. Malekith will try to seek the out that person. You must seek out this soul, and bring it to safety. 'Till then, I shall convene with the leaders and the Light Elves, to both unlock its power and get advice on how to cure Jane. You must hurry."

Thor nodded to his father and exited the room. However, Jane remained behind.

Nervously, she curtsied before the King, not knowing how to speak, now that she was alone with him.

"Something ails you my dear. What is it." Odin spoke with such a kind and heartfelt tone, that she could not possibly image this was the same man who entered the throne room bellowing in anger.

"Yes, your Highness. I had one concern." Well actually, she had several, one of which being would she die or not.

"You will not die of the Aether. However, how to remove it from you, that I don't know." He answered suddenly. Jane almost jumped back in shock. Could he read her mind?

The King chuckled. "Indeed I can. But do not fret, only I, my wife, and Loki know how to do this. Thor does not. And I would never use it to read your deepest or personal thoughts. But what was your other concern?"

"How will we know where to find the wielder of the Ether? And how will we explain it to them?"

"I only know who the wielder is, a young child named Selena. Their location, I'm afraid only Heimdall can tell you. As for how to explain it to them," He handed her a small device, which looked almost like a music box. "This should help. 3 turns should do it."

Jane curtsied once more, accepting the delicate box. "Thank you, your Highness."

"And Jane, there is no need to be nervous. Neither I, nor my wife have anything against you. You are quite a charming young woman, and we are forever in your debt. You have changed my son in ways you cannot imagine, shown him the importance of life, and the consequences of his actions. You have shown him selflessness. And for that I thank you. You have made him into a fine young heir.

"I will admit, at first I was wary of him being with someone from Midgard, and wanted him to select an Asgardian bride. However, after meeting you, and seeing firsthand the way you look at each other, I can tell there is no-one better for him, than you." Jane felt touched at the king's words. With a new found ease and confidence (confidence, not arrogance mind you) she curtsied one last time, before leaving the throne room, to follow Thor.

As she approached the Bifrost, she saw Thor waiting for her. She greeted Heimdall with a smile, which was kindly reciprocated. She wrapped an arm around Thor, and clasped the music box tightly.

They had a girl to save.

 **A/N: There's your science lesson of the day! ;P**

 **I hope you guys liked it even though it was OOC (especially Odin).**

 **Please do review!**

 **Thanks and See You Soon!**

 **~ Love To Laugh**


	2. 2 in the Morning

**Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

When Selena woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare she was not wasn't surprised.

But, when she woke up to a pale white face, pitch black eyes, pointed ears, and one of the creepiest smiles in the world directed at her. Now that got her attention.

Just as the thing in front of her opened its mouth to speak, her window broke.

"Stay away from the young maiden Malekith!"

Great, now there was an Agardian God/Avenger in her bedroom. Followed by another woman. She grabbed my hand and took her in a corner, covering Selena's body with her own. Selena let herself hide behind the woman. How can she protest with an avenger and and...creature... in her room.

The creature, Malekith, as Thor had called him, only laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that you will be able to protect her Odinson? I will have her. The Ether and Aether will both be mine."

"What do you want with me?!" Selena screamed at the elf. His smile only widened.

"You will see soon enough." Before he could say anything else, a bolt of lightning struck him, and Malekith vanished.

Thor turned to face the girl in the corner, walking in long strides to join Jane's side.

"Hi sweetheart, it's okay." Jane offered with a reassuring smile. "I'm-"

"Jane Foster. I know, you're one of my heroes. I did a school essay/report on you, your work on the Convergence was amazing! I didn't understand a lot of it, but I could related the parts I understood to what I knew about mythology. It was brilliant. I think your work was also important because everyone things guys are smarter than girls and that proved them dead wrong. You practically saved the world! And I'm rambling aren't I?" It was almost a s if she completely forgot everything that just happened. She had only a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"A little bit." Jane laughed. "But thank you. That means a lot Selena. But you're not safe right now, and we want to help you. Will you please come with us?" She asked softly, trying hard not to sound rude. The girl in front of her looked as if she took no offense. "Go ahead and pack up everything you need, alright sweetheart? We're waiting right outside."

Selena nodded. As Thor and Jane turned to leave, she called back "Thank you, for helping me, and for caring."

The two smiled at her. As Thor, who had been quiet for the whole encounter, examined her, he noticed his smile got more and more forced. He saw a certain tiredness, and sadness in this girl's eyes. She looked the same way warriors looked after seeing the horrors of war, and still having to fight in many.

"It is our pleasure, young maiden." Thor replied with a smile, bowing his head. Selena let out a small laugh before closing her door.

She quickly changed into her most comfortable yet decent clothes. Wherever they were going, she wanted to look like she had some class. But she is most definitely not one of those girls who dresses up constantly to impress.

She hurriedly packed all of her clothes, and her most important personal belongings. She didn't have too many clothes, or belongings. She preferred the simple things. Someone like her's learned to appreciate the simpler things in life.

She picked up 2 photos, of her parents. Looking at the photos with utmost love and admiration, she placed a kiss on each, before putting them gently into her suitcase.

She tucked her phone into her pocket, before taking one last thing. Her locket. If nothing else, she needed her locket with her always. Grabbing her suitcase, and putting on her backpack, she walked to where Thor and Jane were waiting for her.

"So where are we going?" She asked innocently.

"Well, we need to get you so safety, and only one place came to mind." Thor replied.

Realization dawned in Jane's eyes as she realized what Thor was proposing.

"No. No no no no no no. No. You are NOT doing what I think you're going to do."

"Come on Jane. It's the best place. She'll be completely safe there!"

"No Thor! We are not doing it!"

Then Thor whipped out his biggest weapon: his 'kicked puppy look'. (Which Selena had to admit was impressive)

And that, is how they ended up in front of Avengers Tower at 2 in the morning.

 **I know it's just beginning, but I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please review and leave some feedback, positive or negative!**

 **~ Love To Laugh**


End file.
